Determine the mucous glycoprotein, protein, and lipid compositions of normal respiratory secretions, and compare them to the compositions found in pathological secretions. Isolate and characterize metabolites present in high concentrations in human pathological secretions. Determine if the 10,000 and 12,000 MW proteins from tracheobronchial patients and the 36,000 MW hydroxyproline containing glycoprotein from alveolar patients are synthesized and secreted as such or are breakdown products.